Right decision
by Shoojo
Summary: Sepuluh tahun sejak kepergian Conan, Ai terus dikurung oleh kesedihan masa lalu. Mampukah teman-temannya membawanya untuk terus maju, terutama orang yang terus memperhatikannya? MitsuAi.
1. Chapter 1

Duh, cerita baru di Fandom DC Indo…selamat membaca!

* * *

_**~~ Right Decision ~~**_

_**By Shoojo**_

Genre : Romance/Angst/Friendship

Pairing : MitsuAi, GenAyu, hint ConAi ini this chapter

Rating : K+

Point of View : Third POV

* * *

Disclaimer : Duh! Masih mikir aku yang empunya Detective Conan? Cape deehh…. *kepala miring ke belakang, punggung tangan kanan di dahi*

"percakapan"

_-pikiran Conan-_

_~pikiran Ai~

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

**Broken Heart : End Story to The New Beginning

* * *

**

"Kudo-kun?"

"Hmm..???"

"Temui aku di rumah hakase sepulang sekolah."

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa? Apa hakase mengacau lagi dengan penemuannya? Atau dia kena kolesterol? Atau…"

"Hakase tidak apa-apa, Kudo-kun. Ya ampun, kau kayak ibunya saja…"

"Oke, kalau begitu ada apa?"

"Kau akan tahu setibanya di rumah hakase." Dengan selesainya kalimat itu, gadis itu memutar kakinya, bersiap menuju pintu kelas, menikmati waktu istirahat yang diberikan di luar. "Dan kujamin, kau akan senang…"

Anak berkacamata dengan rambut hitam lebat itu terheran melihat temannya, gadis yang bernasib sama dengannya, yang selalu menjadi pelengkap dalam setiap kasus, bertingkah aneh. Tentu, dia aneh setiap hari, tapi kali ini, sepertinya ada yang beda dari biasanya, dan itu menambah penasaran bagi otaknya yang serba ingin tahu.

*******************

"Oke, kita sudah sampai, jadi apa maumu?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab apapun, hanya terdiam, sama seperti ketika mereka berdua jalan pulang dari sekolah. Tapi itu bukanlah hal baru bagi gadis itu, tidak bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk dia. Sebaliknya, jawaban yang diberikan hanyalah tatapan dingin sedingin es, dan senyum menyeringai khas yang menghiasi bibir kecilnya. Anak itu menghela nafas tanda kekecewaan, meskipun dia tahu ini akan datang, dia tidak mengharapkan hal ini, melainkan jawaban yang pasti.

_-Tipikal kau, selalu menyembunyikan jawaban pasti, dan meninggalkan teka-teki sebagai penggantinya-_

_-Kau kadang bisa terbuka, tapi setelahnya, kau kembali tertutup-_

_-Setiap aku mencoba membuka hatimu, yang ada adalah kegelapan-_

_-Tidak ada cahaya yang kau sediakan, membuatku bingung arah-_

_-Kapankah kau membuka dirimu seutuhnya?-_

_-Agar aku lebih tahu banyak hal tentang kau-_

_-Aku tahu masa lalumu suram, tapi tak bisakah kau mencoba apa yang ada sekarang?-_

_-Dan melihat ke masa depan yang cerah di depan sana?-_

Memutuskan bahwa gadis itu tidak mungkin memberikan jawabannya sekarang, anak berambut hitam itu mengganti topik. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana hakase? Aku tidak melihatnya saat ini."

"Oh, hakase sedang mengikuti pertemuan ilmuwan." jawab gadis itu singkat, menyibakkan rambut yang mengganggu mata kirinya dengan sekali belaian. Cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela membuat rambut pirangnyanya berkilauan emas. Anak itu mau tidak mau mengagumi keindahan yang diberikan Tuhan kepada gadis di depannya, dan cemberut sedikit mengingat bagaimana takdir justru memilih yang terburuk buatnya. Jika tidak, mungkin dia bisa jadi gadis yang ceria dan anggun, dan tentu tubuh cantik sebagai tambahan…

"Hmm? Kudo-kun, kenapa kau cemberut?"

Omongan gadis itu menyadarkan laki-laki itu dari pikirannya. "Oh, tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau pembohong yang buruk. Aku tahu kau sedang bersedih." _~Walaupun sebenarnya, akulah yang harusnya bersedih…~_

"Kau banyak tahu tentangku, ya…" balas anak itu dengan sarcasm. _–Tapi aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu. Ironis, bukan?-_

Gadis itu memberikan tatapan malas ke arah anak itu, lalu berbicara lagi, "Ayo, kita segera ke basement. Jangan buang-buang banyak waktu. Kau pasti akan senang melihat apa yang akan kau temui."

Anak itu mengangkat bahu, lalu mengikuti saja gadis di depannya menuntun ke ruangan yang dia tahu, selalu menjadi "tempat kesukaan" si gadis untuk menyendiri dan melakukan apa yang dia mau…

*******************

Gadis itu membuka pintu di depannya, menunjukkan ruangan yang diisi kegelapan. Dia meraba-raba dinding di samping pintu, dan ketika meraba saklar lampu, dia segera menekannya, memunculkan cahaya dari neon yang digantung di langit-langit. Tanpa membuang waktu dia segera ke meja kesukaannya yang selalu menjadi tempat dia melakukan eksperimennya. Bocah laki-laki, yang tadi mengikuti gadis itu di belakang, terdiam saja di ambang pintu, menunggu tindakan si gadis.

Melihat rekannya masih membatu saja di tempatnya berdiri, gadis itu memutar bola matanya dan menegurnya. "Kau mau diam saja di situ seperti patung atau cepat kemari!?"

Mendengar ejekan yang dialamatkan ke arahnya, bocah itu menggerutu malu dengan pelan, dan segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau tunjukkan?"

"Oh, itu adalah kejutan buatmu. Pertama, tutup matamu." perintah si gadis.

Bocah itu hanya mengerang kesal, namun toh dia melakukannya, tahu bahwa berdebat hanya membuat percakapan ini tambah panjang. Dia menutup matanya, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia merasa bosan, untung gadis itu menyuruhnya membuka matanya lagi, dan ketika dia membuka matanya, dia terkejut melihat pil kecil berwarna merah dan biru di depannya, kedua ujungnya digenggam oleh jari mungil si gadis.

"Er..apa maksudmu?" tanya bocah itu keheranan.

"Duh, kau ini telmi sekali…" kata si gadis, memutar bola matanya untuk kedua kalinya. "Ini penawar APTX 4869, tahu!"

"Eh…apa?" Bola mata lelaki itu melebar shock bercampur tidak percaya.

"Penawar obat bodoh yang menyusutkan tubuhmu. Dengan ini kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu semula." kata gadis itu menjelaskan apa maksudnya, kepalanya digelelengkan tanda tidak percaya betapa bodohnya lelaki di depannya ini.

"Ta-tapi…kau…bagaimana bisa…" Diam sesaat, lelaki itu berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat dan suaranya yang seperti terhambat di tenggorokannya. Dan ketika dia berhasil menemukannya, yang dilakukannya adalah berteriak histeris penuh kegirangan. "Wow! Haibara, kau berhasil! Arigatou! Arigatou!" Dan secara tanpa sadar, dia memeluk gadis itu, yang sekarang membatu.

Pipi gadis itu memerah, tahu bahwa badannya sekarang bersentuhan dengan badan lelaki di depannya. Dia berharap pelukan itu tidak akan berakhir. _~Kehangatan ini…aku akan merindukannya…~_

Setelah dia dalam posisi yang sama dalam waktu yang lama, keduanya mulai melepaskan diri. Lelaki itu mengambil pil dari tangan gadis itu dengan tak sabar, memeriksanya dengan seksama seolah benda itu adalah benda berharga. _–Dengan ini, aku bisa menjadi Kudo Shinichi lagi, sekolah di SMA, tinggal di rumahku yang sebenarnya, memecahkan kasus seperti biasa, dan terlebih menyatakan perasaanku kepada Ran…-_

Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Hei, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku membuat beberapa. Sayangnya, hanya satu saja yang berhasil, yang ada di tanganmu. Tapi yah…aku merasa aman dengan keadaan seperti ini." kata gadis itu terburu-buru, ketika tahu bocah itu ingin memotongnya.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini cemas kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu memasang senyum palsu dan berkata, "Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa dengan kondisi ini."

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk kepala, tampak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan, dan melanjutkan menatap pil itu.

Gadis itu melihat bocah itu memandang pil yang dipegangnya seperti bayi yang merindukan mainannya. Dia tersenyum senang, melihat lelaki itu bahagia, tapi juga sedih, mengingat harga yang harus dibayar dengan membiarkannya mendapatkan kehidupan semulanya. Tapi itu 'kan pantas, mengingat dialah yang menghancurkan hidup sempurnanya.

_~Tapi bagaimanapun, hatiku terus berharap…~_

_~Hari ini tidak pernah datang~_

_~Karena aku tahu bahwa saat itu pula~_

_~Mimpi terindahku akan hancur…~_

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau lakukan?" Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir si gadis.

Bocah itu tersadar dari lamunan kegembiraannya, dan sekarang memandang gadis itu dengan keheranan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya bocah itu.

Gadis itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, tapi melanjutkan, "Kau sekarang punya pil itu, jadi kau mau kembali ke tubuh semula, atau…tinggal seperti ini?" Kalimat yang terakhir sangat pelan diucapkan, hampir menyerupai bisikan, tapi bocah itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali ke tubuhku semula. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" balas si bocah keheranan. _–Ada apa dengannya? Sedetik lalu dia memberikan pil ini dengan sukarela, sekarang dia tampak seperti mencegahku meminum pil ini-._

Si gadis menundukkan kepalanya, sekarang ragu-ragu mengucapkan kata. "Mu-mungkin, kau betah tinggal seperti ini, tidak perlu bersembunyi dari mereka lagi setelah mereka jatuh, jadi…"

"Dengar, Haibara. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, tapi tentu saja aku senang dengan keadaanku yang sekarang juga. Maksudku, orang-orang yang kita temui selama ini baik-baik, tapi bukan berarti hanya karena itu aku tidak boleh kembali ke ukuran semula. Mungkin aku agak menyesal karena harus berpisah dengan yang lain, tapi, yah, tampaknya semua akan lebih baik kalau aku kembali."

Bocah itu bermaksud pergi setelah mengucapkan "Arigatou" lagi, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang halus memegang pergelangan tangannya erat-erat, membuatnya terhenti sesaat. Dia berputar ke belakang, melihat bahwa yang menahannya adalah gadis itu.

"Ha-Haibara?" ucap bocah itu, kekhawatiran muncul di wajahnya melihat gadis itu tampak murung, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

_~Kau adalah matahari bagiku~_

_~Cahaya dan kehangatamu itu sangat kunantikan~_

_~Tapi kau akan pergi~_

_~Haruskah aku membiarkannya begitu saja?~_

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis itu tambah sedih, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat lelaki di depannya tambah cemas lagi, jadi dia tersenyum palsu lagi, menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh di pipinya. "Tidak ada, hanya, sayonara…"

_~Tapi aku tahu, kau membutuhkan malaikatmu~_

_~Dan dia membutuhkanmu juga~_

_~Jadi ini memang yang terbaik~_

_~Aku tidak ingin menambah dosa lagi dengan memisahkan kalian berdua…~_

Bocah itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kau aneh sekali, Haibara. Seperti kita akan berpisah saja."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan berbicara dengan nada sarcastic yang biasa, menyembunyikan perasaannya yang biasa. "Cuma bercanda."

Seperti yang diduga oleh bocah itu. Kini dia mau pergi, jadi dia menggoyangkan tangannya yang dipegang, dan tangan gadis itu perlahan pergi. Ketika bocah itu di ambang pintu, gadis itu berbisik pelan.

"A-Aishiteru…" Tapi sayangnya bocah itu menyangkanya "Arigatou."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, justru aku yang harus berterima kasih…" Dan dengan kata-kata itu, bocah berkacamata itu pergi ke lantai atas, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Mendengar jawaban bocah itu, gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat, dan kemudian semua kesedihannya tercurah keluar, bersamaan tetesan air mata tulus dan bisikan kesedihan, "Baka…Baka…"

Di luar, langit menumpahkan air matanya, menjadi saksi kesedihan si gadis.

Kesedihan akan cinta tak terbalas….

*******************

"Anak-anak, Edogawa Conan hari ini pindah ke Amerika mengikuti orang tuanya. Dia berpesan kepada ibu tadi agar kalian terus semangat."

"EEHHH!??" suara anak-anak bergema di ruangan, tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Kobayashi-sensei di depan kelas. Terutama tiga anak tertentu.

"Ke-kenapa Conan-kun pergi tanpa bilang-bilang? Padahal akhir minggu ini kita akan ke pantai, Ayumi mau menunjukkan baju renang Ayumi yang terbaru…" isak Ayumi sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sial! Sekarang tidak ada yang akan mengajari kita main bola, juga membantu memecahkan kasus…" gerutu Genta.

Sementara itu, seorang lagi, bocah berambut hitam dengan bintik-bintik di pipinya, memandang ke gadis pirang, gadis yang dikaguminya, lalu ke bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih. Saat itulah dia tahu.

Ternyata gadis itu sangat kehilangan_nya_. Sangat.

"Haibara…" bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Wahaha…cerita baru nih! Dasar author gaje, cerita yang lain aja belum kelar, buat yang beru lagi…tapi apa boleh buat, soalnya ide ini udah ada di kepalaku sejak lama. Ini kayaknya fanfic MitsuAi pertama deh di fandom DC Indonesia…gak tau apa ada fans Mitsu Ai gak di tanah air tercinta ini….tapi semoga ada, ya…

Review ya…biar aku tahu pendapat kalian. ~_^


	2. Chapter 2

Aku kembali! Jangan kira aku akan meninggalkan cerita ini, sebab kenyataannya T-I-D-A-K! Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview. Dan buat _meong__, _maaf kalau kata-katanya terlalu hiperbolis. Tapi itu memang yang kuinginkan buat chapter pertama. Tenang, kali ini bahasanya akan sederhana saja. Dan buat cerita "Taruhan", aku belum bisa menyelesaikannya. Jadi maaf saja ya....soalnya ujian sekolah sudah dekat, jadi harus belajar.

Kita lanjut saja ke cerita MitsuAi pertama di fandom DC Indo! *orang-orang berbisik "sombong ya..."*

* * *

_**~~ Right Decision ~~**_

_**By Shoojo**_

Genre : Romance/Angst/Friendship

Pairing : MitsuAi, GenAyu

Rating : K+

Point of View : Third POV, Ai's POV later

* * *

_Disclaimer : Ya ya ya...bukan aku...bukan aku yang membuat DC..._

"percakapan"

'pikiran'

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ten Years Later**

Pagi yang cerah, matahari telah muncul dari peristirahatannya di ufuk timur, menyinari dunia dengan sinar kuning, menandakan hari baru untuk dijalani.

Agasa-hakase menggeliat sedikit di atas ranjangnya, sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya kembali. Dia bangkit duduk, menggosok matanya yang berair, meraba-raba meja di sampingnya untuk mencari kacamata bundar kecil yang telah menemani matanya selama 30 tahun. Setelah mendapatkan kacamatanya, Agasa memakainya lalu berdiri, memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam sandal di samping tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar, untuk menyambut bau masakan yang wangi. Dengan cepat dia turun tangga, dan berjalan menuju ke dapur tempat bau itu berasal.

Di dapur ada seorang gadis remaja berusia sekitar 18 tahun dengan kaus serta celana _treasure _putih, celemek merah tergantung di lehernya menjulai ke depan, spatula di tangan kanan sibuk mengaduk makanan di wajan. Agasa-hakase tersenyum melihat keuletannya dalam memasak, yang tidak berubah, malah tambah berkembang pesat selama 10 tahun.

"Ohayou, Ai-kun," sapa Agasa kepada si gadis dengan nada ramah.

Ai berhenti mengaduk dan berbalik menghadap Agasa. Rambut pirang kekuningannya kini bertambah panjang hingga setinggi bahu, wajahnya yang putih tampak bercahaya, mata birunya berbinar cerah. Bibirnya membentuk kurva lengkung senyum melihat Agasa.

"Ohayou, hakase," jawab Ai dengan lembut. "Duduklah, sarapan sebentar lagi siap."

Agasa mengambil tempat di meja makan, di mana makanan yang lain telah terhidang di atas meja, membuat nafsu makan Agasa meningkat. Masakan Ai memang tidak kalah dengan masakan restoran kelas 5, bahkan lebih baik lagi. Apalagi masakan yang dibuatnya lebih sehat dan bergizi, membuat Agasa tidak perlu lagi membeli _junk food_ setiap kali kelaparan dan itu membawa efek baik; berat badannya menurun dan kesehatannya tetap bagus meski sudah berusia 63 tahun.

Profesor tua ini kemudian melirik ke arah Ai lagi. Dia senang Ai sudah banyak berubah sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Tidak ada lagi Ai yang dingin, pendiam, dan apatis. Kini dia mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, sudah bersikap ramah, dan mulai membuka diri. Memang masih ada sikap lama yang dibawanya, tapi tidak terlalu kentara lagi. Mungkin ini akibat efek dari jatuhnya Organisasi Hitam 10 tahun lalu, jadi dia bisa melepaskan diri dari masa lalu kelamnya dan hidup dengan normal, seperti gadis biasa. Tidak ada hal yang menganggunya lagi.

Kecuali satu.

Bibir Agasa-hakase melengkung ke atas menandakan kesedihan, mengingat hal apa yang bisa membuat Ai kembali ke sifatnya semula. Seseorang yang bernasib sama dengan Ai, yang dulu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan oleh di penghianat ini. Orang yang dulu adalah cahayanya, tapi pergi demi meninggalkan dia untuk mengejar _angel_ yang menjadi idamannya, tepat beberapa hari setelah Organisasi Hitam jatuh.

Shinichi Kudo, yang dulunya juga diketahui sebagai Conan Edogawa, kini telah pindah ke Amerika untuk bekerja sebagai agen FBI menyusul kedua orang tuanya, bersama Ran Mouri, teman semasa kecil yang juga istrinya. Mereka menikah 5 tahun yang lalu setelah bertunangan selama satu tahun. Pernikahan mereka meriah sekali, setiap stasiun TV dan radio menyiarkan pernikahan "Holmes tahun Heisei" dengan malaikatnya. Semuanya tampak senang. Tapi Agasa ingat betul wajah Ai ketika melihat keduanya berciuman di depan altar, pandangan menyakitkan yang membuat Agasa sedih hanya dengan melihatnya. Sepulang dari pernikahan, Agasa menanyakan Ai kenapa dia tampak sedih alih-alih bahagia. Kemudain hal tidak terduga terjadi; Ai menangis di pelukannya, mengungkapkan semua perasaannya selama 5 tahun yang terus dipendamnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat hati Agasa serasa teriris, melihat gadis yang dianggap anaknya sendiri terluka.

"...hakase? Hakase? Daijobu?" Agasa-hakase melihat tangan Ai dilambaikan di depan mukanya. Rupanya Ai melihat dia melamun.

"Ah...daijobu..." jawab Agasa segera, tidak ingin membuat Ai tambah khawatir. Ai hanya memandang Agasa dengan heran, sebelum meletakkan makanan di atas meja. Mereka makan dengan diam. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Ai bangkit berdiri, menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya, bersiap ke sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, hakase!" teriak Ai dari depan pintu.

"Hati-hati ya, Ai-kun!" balas Agasa.

"Pasti!" Dan Ai berjalan keluar dari rumah.

* * *

~~~~~ Ai's POV ~~~~~

Aku tiba di SMU Teitan – sekolahku saat ini – tepat sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Meletakkan sepatuku di loker dan menggantinya dengan sandal, aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku membuka pintu dan menyapa teman-temanku.

"Ohayou," teriakku kepada seisi kelas.

"Ohayou, Ai-chan! Ke sini!" Yoshida Ayumi, sahabat terbaikku, berteriak kembali. Aku berjalan melintasi tengah kelas, mengacuhkan pandangan yang diberikan seisi cowok di kelas. 'Para penggemar. Paling mereka hanya tertarik pada tubuhku. Mengganggu saja,' batinku. Aku sampai di bangku Ayumi yang terletak di pinggir kelas dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Haibara-san!" Tasuka Amako, ketua kelas dan juga teman dekatku yang lain, menghampiri aku dengan majalah di tangan kanannya. "Selamat! Kau baru saja memenangkan Nobel Kedokteran kan! Namamu ada di majalah remaja ini lho!" katanya sambil melambaikan majalah "Go Teen" – majalah remaja terkenal di Beika – yang menampilkan mukaku di halaman covernya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Aku memang baru saja memenangkan hadiah prestisius itu atas penemuanku dalam membasmi kanker dan tumor dengan obat yang aku kembangkan, yang sebenarnya hanyalah APTX 4869 yang aku modifikasi sedikit untuk menyusutkan sel-sel ganas pada penderita alih-alih seluruh tubuh. Aku tentu senang, bukan karena ketenaran atau hadiah yang aku terima, tapi karena aku berhasil membuat peninggalan orang tuaku menjadi sesuatu yang berharga. Aku bisa membayangkan mereka, dan juga Akemi-neechan, tersenyum dari tempat mereka sekarang kepadaku.

"Benar," timpal Ayumi, "padahal kau masih muda, Ai-chan. Tapi kau sudah bisa membuat penemuan sehebat ini! Kau membanggakan sekolah, bukan, seluruh Jepang malah!"

"Tentu saja," Kojima Genta, kapten klub sepakbola yang sudah tidak terlalu gendut lagi, menghampiri dengan kripik di tangannya, di sebelahnya Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, yang sudah kehilangan bintik-bintik di wajahnya dan yang tertinggi di kelas, "kalau tidak, gelar "Japan Adler" yang dipegang Ai-san tidak berarti. Ai-san kan cerdas, sama seperti Irene Adler!" (A/N : Di sini, Genta dan Mitsuhiko memanggilnya dengan "Ai-san", dan Ayumi kadang memanggilnya "Ai" saja. Kan mereka sudah teman lama, begitu ceritanya)

"Kukira yang ahli sains itu Dr. Watson ya? Bukannya Adler?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Siapa peduli! Yang penting Adler juga cerdas!" sanggah Genta, berusaha menutupi kesalahannya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, sementara Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Amako tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Satomu, laki-laki gila belajar, yang ikut ambil bagian dalam pembicaraan kami, "Kalau Haibara-san adalah Adler, siapa Holmes-nya?"

"Tentu saja aku!" teriak Akama, _ace_ baseball SMU Teitan dari pojok belakang kelas. "Ya, kan, Haibara-san?" dia memandangku dengan pandangan merayu sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Aku merasa ingin muntah di tempat.

"Tidak secepat itu, Aka-chan!" Tosu, salah satu murid yang pandai di kimia, menimpali. "Haibara-san suka kimia, bukan baseball! Akulah Holmes-nya!"

"Bukan! Holmes itu pintar main biola, jelas aku orangnya! Lagipula, aku ini kan jelas-jelas pria terganteng di sini, jelas cocok dengan Haibara-san yang cantik jelita!" Youma, ketua klub biola, berteriak dengan keras, membuat seisi kela mengejeknya.

"Ini gara-gara kau sih, Satomu-san! Begini deh jadinya," kata Amako, jelas merasa terganggu, melihat seluruh pria di kelas mulai adu verbal mengenai siapa yang layak menjadi Holmes.

"Gomen..." kata Satomu pelan, menundukkan kepala.

Aku menghiraukan kegaduhan di kelas, memandang ke luar jendela. Aku benci dengan gelarku sebagai "Japan Adler". Aku benci ketika mereka mulai membandingkan Holmes dengan diri mereka sendiri. Aku malah benci dengan semua hal yang berbau Holmes, misteri, sepakbola, pokoknya semua hal yang bisa mengingatkanku tentang dia...kenapa aku harus mengingat si idiot itu? Apa dunia seolah mempermainkanku, mengejekku dengan membawa semua hal yang ada hubungannya dengan Conan. Conan, ya, aku malah benci nama itu, sangat! Memangnya siapa orang bodoh yang mau memakai nama itu? Hanya penggila misteri geek yang mau memakainya. Padahal harusnya aku bisa melupakannya, dia hanya masa lalu, dia tidak ada lagi...

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah di pipiku. Tanpa sadar, air mataku terjatuh.

"Ai? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ai cemas, membuat semua mata terpandang ke arahku. Aku buru-buru menyeka air mata dari pipiku.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mengantuk saja, kau tahu, kalau menguap kan air mata kadang kaluar..." jawabku tiba-tiba, tidak ingin membuat mereka tambah khawatir.

Semua orang kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing, Amako, Satoru, Genta dan Mitsuhiko kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Tapi Ayumi tampak masih curiga kepadaku. "serius, Ai? Kalau ada masalah, bilang saja..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayumi. Jangan khawatir," Aku berusaha meyakinkan Ayumi. Setelah tampaknya Ayumi mengerti dan mengobrol dengan temannya, aku kembali ke pikiranku.

'Aku harus melupakannya, aku harus maju....masih banyak orang yang peduli denganku....pasti ada seseorang di luar sana yang bisa menggantikan dia....'

* * *

Selesai juga! Nah. Mungkin ini pendek, apa boleh buat, aku mengetiknya di warnet, aku sedang tertimpa musibah soalnya. Laptopku dirampok, dan aku harus menunggu dibelikan yang baru. Jadi maklum saja kalau aku bakalan hiatus, disamping ujian sekolah yang sudah dekat. Sial!

Review ya!


End file.
